Untold Scenes
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Ichigo and the others have a complex history an we don't know everything that has happened. This fanfic will be of all the scenes that we miss in the manga and anime.
1. A Shinigami Is Born 1

Untold Scenes Chapter 1: A Shinigami Is Born 1

_**Alright this is another fanfic and this one is about missing scenes that I think should have been in for each of the episodes. Hope you like it. READ and REVIEW Peace :D**_

All day in school all Ichigo could think of was that girl that he saw while running away with Amanda. As soon as he ditched his friend his walked home and ran a hand through his spikey orange hair.

"Who was that girl?"

As he walked into the house his father jumped his and landed a kick to his jaw and he landed in a pile.

Yuzu then said, "Dad what did you do to him? Ichigo are you alright?"

Karin kicked there father and said, "This isn't exactly what I's call good parenting."

Ichigo then sat up and said, "I'm going to my bedroom?"

Isshin then said, "What about the family dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

He then walked up to his bedroom and walked into his room and put his bag on the chair and then laid down on his bed.

A/N next one is going to be for the same one as tonight and I promise it will be longer and will be up in a little while and will be a different scene that isn't in the manga or anime. That's all I have to say for now READ & REVIEW :D Peace


	2. A Shinigami Is Born 2

Untold Scenes Chapter 2: A Shinigami Is Born 2

_**Alright this is another fanfic and this one is about missing scenes that I think should have been in for each of the episodes. Hope you like it. READ and REVIEW Peace :D**_

After Ichigo had fainted from what happened Kiskue Urahara had appeared and said, "Looks like you could use some help Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia looked up and said, "Urahara I should have known." And yes I do need help."

Tessai then appeared and carried Ichigo to his room and Urahara said, "So tell me what happened?"

Rukia sighed, "A hollow attacked this boys family and he saw me and the hollow. When he found out that the hollow was after him he lost it and told the hollow to attack him. I stepped in and got hurt so I couldn't fight so I had to give him my powers temporarily."

Urahara said, "Come back to my shop with me."

As soon as they cleaned up the mess and patched up Rukia's wounds they sat around a table and Urahara said, "Looks like you need a gigai."

Rukia replied, "No shit."

Urahara then said, "Alright then."

Rukia then said, "How old do you think I look?"

Urahara looked and then said, "I'd say about high school aged."


	3. Pay or Play

Untold Scenes Chapter 3: Pay or Play

_**Alright this is another fanfic and this one is about missing scenes that I think should have been in for each of the episodes. Hope you like it. READ and REVIEW Peace :D**_

After finding out from his father that a "truck had crashed into there house" he went looking around for Rukia.

Walking down the street he muttered, "Where could she be? Did she return to the soul society place she was going on about? Or did she get captured."

Looking at his watch he realized that he was late for school and said, "Damn it. Guess I should head to school so that I don't get Dad upset and he attacks me yet again."

Walking back home he quickly grabbed his school bag and then walked to school all the while thinking about where the girl could be.


	4. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
